garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse by Splonder Mon. It continues the story of Season 1, and follows David and Rob's escape from the Combine. Similar to the Last Hope, the series is more on the grim side in terms of plot, with major characters such as Rob dying, and David being captured by Doctor Breen. Besides featuring old characters such as David, Rob, and Doctor Breen, the series also introduced new characters including Nick and Eric. It included the voice talents of Splonder, Jaydez, and Eric. The series was released and concluded in 2013. Plot Summary Reunited After defeating Breen and his creatures in Evo City, David Hawkings escaped the city in his Cessna 172, and after flying for an undisclosed amount of time, crashed on the abandoned USS Williams in the middle of the ocean due to a major engine failure. After emerging mostly unscathed from the crash, he fell unconscious, likely due to head trauma from the crash. However, Rob, who had tracked him down, came to David's rescue. David and Rob, after reintroducing themselves, leave the aircraft carrier in Rob's helicopter, and eventually come across an abandoned Combine base. Return of Breen They explore the base, finding areas flooded with radioactive waste, corpses, and most importantly labs where the Combine were experimenting with Headcrab zombies. While looking around the base, Rob is separated from David, and is bit in the leg by an infected. David is about to shoot Rob with a Desert Eagle, but Rob talks David out of doing it. David leaves Rob in the closet he was bit, and goes further into the base to search for an antidote, however after finding the antidote for Rob the two are forced to escape. They exit the base through an abandoned metro, and Rob, likely due to side effects of the antidote, passes out. David brings the unconscious Rob into a building where he decides to rest up for the night. After hearing strange noises and gunfire outside all night, David heads out to investigate and find that a platoon of Combine Soldiers have arrived in the town, and after fighting through several of them, finds their reason for being in the city- Doctor Breen, despite him being killed by David. Breen, revealed to be another clone like the previous Breen, is meeting with Rob, and Breen invites Rob back into the Combine, under the condition that Rob kills David, to which Rob agrees. David listens in on the conversation, and when Breen and his guards leave, goes back to the base where Rob has already returned. Rob explains the situation of his deal with the Combine to David, and tells him that he can earn their trust if David pretends to be dead. Despite Rob's protests that the Combine will notice him, David leaves the house to urinate. While Rob searches for him, David decides to sneak away into the street, however Rob catches him. David lies that he is only heading out to get food, and then heads out to the Combine's make-shift outpost to drive them out of the town, however accidentally leaves his radio on, informing Rob of this plan. He turns his radio off, and kills all of the Combine soldiers guarding Breen, and heads to confront Breen when suddenly Rob arrives. He decides to side with David, and the two shoot the clone down. After a large horde of infected descend upon the town, likely drawn to the gunfire, and David and Rob escape on Rob's helicopter. The Plan They land near a bridge, which they decide to cross on foot, when suddenly explosives rigged on supports of the bridge are detonated. The bridge collapses, and when David awakes at the bottom of the valley below the former bridge, he finds a SWAT team above him on top of the ridge. The team leader tells David they rigged explosives on the bridge to cut off the advance of the Combine. They climb up the ridge, to meet them. Rob, after scouting ahead, informs them that a force of Combine soldiers are on their way. The 6 take shelter in an abandoned pillbox bunker, when both the Combine and a horde of infected reach the bridge at the same time. After witnessing the Combine team be massacred by the infected, David and Rob mop up what is left. They devise a plan to get Rob captured, in order for Rob to find the real Breen, and bring him back as a hostage against the Combine, while the SWAT team presumably remain at the bunker. Two days later, David walks down an abandoned highway full of wrecked cars, in search of news of Rob. He comes across an abandoned Combine checkpoint, when suddenly a radio transmission comes over the Combine radio. The man on the radio requests any nearby survivors to head to a safe house nearby the coast, where a large horde of infected would soon descend, as they currently do not have the firepower to beat back the horde. Suddenly, he is approached by Rob. Rob explains that after he was captured, the convoy transporting him was overwhelmed by a large amount of infected. David tells Rob about the safehouse near the coast, and after finding a jeep, the two decide to head for this safehouse, while Rob takes the helicopter. Battling the Combine After travelling until the night, they reach a small gas station in the middle of a desert. There, they meet a priest, going only by the name of "Father", also headed for the same safehouse. After talking with the him, they head into the town to explore. While separated from Rob, David has a strange encounter (from afar) with a mysterious man in a blue suit, who David refers to as "the G-Man". Rob seems to recognize the G-Man as well, noting that he attended a Combine meeting once. After this strange encounter, they head back to the gas station, and notice that Father is gone, and has left a note saying that he left them two cars he found on the side of the road. David and Rob take these cars, driving until dawn, to a large valley containing a hydroelectric dam. While driving along the road, they are intercepted by a team of Combine soldiers in a small hamlet near the dam. After dispatching the small force, they refuel their vehicles at a nearby gas station when suddenly they notice a company-sized detachment of Combine soldiers, who likely arrived to reinforce the previous team. They fight off the Combine after a large engagement, in which a nearby survivor is wounded by the gunfire. The unnamed man, in his dying breaths, gives David an M4A1 rifle. He is then put down by Rob, after requesting to be put out of his misery. The Combine, after suffering a very considerable defeat to David and Rob, send in an attack helicopter to dispatch the two. They hardly manage to take it down, with the help of a nearby Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher. After the fight, David returns into the house Rob had been using as cover. He finds the antidote had finally stopped working, and Rob had passed out due to symptoms of the infection. David drags Rob outside to a tree nearby, where he is about to shoot Rob before he turns, however, he can not bring himself to do so. Rob encourages him to end his life, but David talks him into staying with him a while longer. After more driving up until the evening, they reach a desolate wasteland nearby a nuclear power plant. They stop at a gas station and fight off a considerable group of infected. While securing the gas station as a temporary outpost, a large explosion of unknown origin knocks out the windows of the building. After going to investigate, another explosion subsequently occurs. They speculate that the Combine are launching artillery strikes on the area, and decide to move on from the area. Turned After some travelling on foot, they reach the, albeit very makeshift, safehouse made from old scrap that David heard about on the radio. The survivors indifferently allow them into the base. Contained inside the compound's walls is a former cold-war era military bunker, which David, although first told off by a guard, is allowed to enter because of his military status. Rob is at first denied due to his past as a Combine soldier, but manages to convince him he has no affiliation with them anymore. After exploring deep into the bunker, they find the reason that the guard likely prevented them from entering, a small contingent of Combine soldiers protecting an Antlion Guard. After escaping the settlement, now aware that the radio transmission was likely bait for the two, David and Rob are ambushed by a group of Combine soldiers at the gas station. After fighting them off, Rob goes to rest, weak from the infection, while David works on his car. Suddenly, when David goes to check on him, Rob has turned. David, at first taken aback, tells the zombified Rob to step away, but realizing there is no hope of him doing so, shoots Rob in the head. New Friends David goes for a walk, and finds a police officer trying to gain entry to a locked trailer home. The officer informs David that his brother has locked himself inside, and is about to kill himself. David and the officer, revealed to be named Eric, manage to stop Nick, from hanging himself. Nick and Eric are about to break into a physical confrontation, but David breaks them up. David talks to Nick about his problems, and manages to, for the moment, talk him down. David returns back to the gas station, leaving the two there, to retrieve his car. After pulling out of the garage, and driving down the road he finds a dead SWAT officer with a nearby radio. Stopping his car, he gets out of the car and tunes into the radio. He hears a radio transmission from the military that they are setting up one of their last evacuation points in Evo City, when the transmission is suddenly interrupted by gunfire. David notes they might still make it if they hurry, and heads back to inform Eric and Nick. First, he returns back to the garage to recover Rob's corpse, and carries it out to the back to bury him. After placing a tombstone on his burial site to mark it's location, David tells the deceased Rob it has been a pleasure, and that hopefully they may meet again. David goes back to find Nick and Eric still arguing, and takes them to the gas station. Later, after Eric goes back to the trailer to get his belongings, David and Nick go out walking into the wasteland. While discussing with each other their perspective on life, and their past before the outbreak, they come across an abandoned cargo truck. They find it to be still operational, and take it back to the station, where David finds another abandoned car for him to take himself, as there is no more space on the transport truck, and after picking up Eric, the two head out for Evo City to reach the evac. They reach a small barricade set up somewhere in the outlands highway. They leave Eric, who appears to be very sick, in the car and head out to scout the area. Evacuation While heading up a hill to White Forest Inn, they find a car wreck with Rob's father's body. David, confused, says they should move on, although they are able to salvage his truck before moving on. Upon reaching the top of the hill, they find a small village, with a large number of deceased infected and abandoned military trucks. After scavenging what supplies were left in the village, they are about to head back down the hill when they are bombarded by Combine headcrab pods. They head back down the hill, with Nick now taking the truck of Rob's father and David in a military humvee. They drive until the night, when they reach Evo City. The city, however, appears to be completely abandoned, with no sign of the military. While scavenging a warehouse, several military soldiers run inside with a citizen. One of the soldiers tells them that the evacuation site was overrun when a helicopter crashed, and infected, drawn to the noise, killed half of the marines on the site. However, the marines tell them that there is another helicopter headed to the city within three days. They then retrieve a still very sick, and weak, Eric from the car, and escort him to the evacuation site. David decides to go out scavenging supplies for Eric, while Nick stays behind and watches over him. 5 days later, Nick and Eric stayed behind at Evo City to help the remaining soldiers get any survivors out. In the meantime, David headed out on his own and, after driving through the outlands with little contact from survivors, stumbled upon a city with no sign of life in it. David had decided to go in the subway to take shelter from the harsh storm, while waiting for a radio broadcast from the evac back in Evo City. David suddenly gets a radio transmission from an unknown man, who tells him that surgical Combine strike units are targeting underground anti-Combine resistance stations, and requests help, when he is suddenly cut off. David decides to head to the subway in search of him. After exploring the metro with little to show for it except the bodies of infected, he finds an elevator which takes him deeper underground into a sewer system, littered with more infected. While deactivating a steam pipe, the sewer is suddenly rocked with a massive explosion, which knocks David unconscious. When he wakes up, he decides looking for the resistance in the sewers any longer would be too dangerous, and heads back up to the surface. He escapes from the city, and at early dawn, reaches the countryside, where he finds Nick with Eric in the back of the utility truck. End of the Line David, Nick, and Eric drive to a small farmhouse, with Eric being unconscious from his severe sickness. David and Nick head inside to explore the house and leave Eric outside in the truck. They decide to make the small farmhouse a temporary home for the three, and fortify the entrances so as any infected cannot enter. After fighting off several infected, David decides to sleep while Nick keeps watch, when he is awoken to the sound of Combine sirens. Nick and David head to the window to find the Combine has finally caught up with them. A large force of Combine including a strider, APCs, soldiers, and even Breen himself have surrounded the house. David heads outside to confront Breen, when suddenly Nick rushes out and opens fire on the Combine. David tries to stop him, however, Nick is almost instantly gunned down by the large force of soldiers. A Combine guard then disarms David and escorts him over to Doctor Breen, who informs David he will be executed. David is then loaded into a Combine APC, and the credits roll over David being driven away to a Combine prison camp. List of Episodes # Season 2: Episode 1 # Breen's Back? # The Sacrifice # Old Place Returns # Meeting the Combine Again # Another Wasteland # New People ft. Eric ''Episode # ''The Evac Episode # The Strange Voice # The Capture Main Characters David Hawkings Main Article: ''David Hawkings '''David Hawkings' is a U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-4, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. His location and status is currently unknown as of the New Beginning series. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he was most recently seen wearing a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He is voiced by Splonder. Rob Main Article: Rob Rob is a former member of the Combine who serves as one of the main characters in Splonders zombie apocalypse series. He accompanies Davidthroughout season's 1 and 2 with the same purpose in mind; Killing Breen. He can be seen in the end of Season 5's episode 9'' in the ending credits. Rob can also been seen in some of the flashbacks that play throughout the series as well. Rob wears the average combine soldier gear when found but as time progresses he finds a dead SWAT officers clothing which comes with a riot helmet, Kevlar vest, light blue police uniform, black combat boots, a dark-beige face mask and light brown leather gloves. He is voiced by Jaydez. Nick ''Main Article: Nick Nick is a main character in Season 2 of Splonder Mon's Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse series, and David Hawking's companion for the second half of Season 2. He wears a beanie, a kevlar vest and a shoulder pad over a green sweater, as well as blue jeans with knee pads. Nick is of Caucasian descent, and wears a goatee on his face. He is voiced by Jaydez. Other Characters * Eric * Doctor Breen * SWAT Team Leader * Various Unnamed Survivors Trivia * Season 2 is the first season to feature Eric as a voice actor. * The season is also the first to feature Combine Soldiers as enemies. * Unlike other seasons where David appears as an Army National Guard soldier, he uses the model of a U.S Navy SEAL from Counter-Strike: Source. * It is apparently one of Splonder's least favorite seasons, along with seasons 1 and 3. * The series has no official description. * The word "apocalypse" is misspelled in the intro from Episode 7 and onward. Category:Seasons